A transistor biased in the triode region can be substituted in place of a resistor—some such embodiments are called a MOSFET resistor. Compared to an actual resistor, a transistor biased as a resistor can be smaller in area. The value of the transistor's resistance depends on the transistor fabrication and bias. However, manufacturing variations and environmental variations result in nonuniform output from current drivers and voltage sources. Such nonuniform output results in nonuniform characteristics of transistors that rely on the nonuniform current output for transistor bias and setting the resistance of the transistor. In turn, because of the nonuniform performance of the transistor being substituted for a resistor, sense amplifiers which rely on a constant resistance coupled to the sense amplifier inputs also have nonuniform results. It would be desirable to have a transistor biased as a resistor, such that its resistance is relatively independent of variations in manufacturing and environment, and such that sense amplifiers dependent on such transistors biased as resistors also have output relatively independent of variations in manufacturing and environment. An improved sense amplifier would have improved read margin, tighter threshold voltage distributions, and improved read performance.